Teal'c's third Christmas
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: The third in the serires, 'Teal'c's Christmas', This one a bit of Jack and Sam in it! Rated K ! What is Teal'c going to want for this Christmas?


_**Ok, here's the third one! I hope you all enjoy it! And Bookworm37, yes I am sticking to the TV show, until season 8 or so, then I am going to change a few things… The 8th one is going to be a lot longer!**_

--------

"I still can't find out what he asked for Colonel!" Carter said as she looked at him. "And who knows what he's going to ask for this year…"

Jack smiled. "I guess we just have to wait and see if he gets it, cause I don't think you're going to find out, it's been a year."

"I don't know sir, freedom for Jaffa?" she asked.

"It's entirely possible Carter," he said.

"I know sir, but it could be years…" she said.

"He knows that, and he is a very patient."

Carter rolled her eyes, then nodded her head.

--------

"So, what are you going to ask for this year?" Daniel asked as he walked up to Teal'c.

"If my son ever has to marry, that she will be a good women." he replied.

"Oh," Daniel said, a little disappointed. "That's nice."

"Indeed."

"So, you need a ride?"

"O'Neill and Major Carter have already asked if I was in need of a ride, but thank you Daniel Jackson," he said.

"Sam and Jack are going to take you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Teal'c responded.

"Oh, cool," he said, "So, what did you ask for last year?"

"I have told you Daniel Jackson, I will not tell you." he said without a expression on his face.

"Come on, please?"

"No," he replied and walked away.

Daniel sighed, it was no use, he had asked a million times, the answer was always the same, no.

--------

Teal'c was more excited then he was last year, (Yes, he was excited) Teal'c walked down the halls of the SGC, and knocked on Carter's lab.

"Come in!" she shouted.

Teal'c walked into the room. "Are you ready Major Carter?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, what about the Colonel?" she asked as she stood up.

"I am unsure," he replied.

"Ok, then lets go get him."

--------

They walked into the mall again about the same time they had done a year before.

"I shall see you later Major Carter, O'Neill" he said as he headed directly to the toy department.

Jack sighed. "So, I need help, what am I going to get Daniel?" he asked.

Carter shrugged. "I don't know, what are you getting Teal'c?"

"That ugly candle he gave me two years ago"

Carter laughed.

"Hey! At least yours was pretty!"

"At least yours didn't smell bad!" she shouted.

"That's true…" he said.

"So, I think I'm going to get Daniel a shirt…" Carter said.

"Not if I get it first!" Jack said, and both of them took off, running in and out of clothes stores looking for the perfect shirt for Daniel.

--------

"Oh, it's you again." The old man muttered as Teal'c walked up to him.

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed"

"No offense or anything, but aren't you a little old for Santa clause?"

"No" Teal'c replied.

The man smiled. "What can I get you for Christmas?"

"If my son has to marry a women, I want her to be a good women" he replied.

The man stared at him wide eyed. "Okay…" he said slowly. "I'll do my best to find your son a uhh… good women"

"Thank you" Teal'c said with a bow. He walked away, and got another candy cane.

--------

Teal'c had found Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter in a clothes department, fighting, while each holding on to a shirt.

"Colonel! I thought of it!" Carter shouted.

"But I found it first!"

"I grabbed it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, now give it here!" Carter pulled the shirt.

"No!" he shouted.

"Major Carter, O'Neill!" Teal'c said in a loud voice. "Why are you behaving like the Tau'ri children over a piece of clothes?"

"It's for Daniel" they both replied.

"Why not settle for another?" Teal'c asked.

"Cause I like this one!" Jack said.

Teal'c cocked his head. "Why not get him this shirt?" he asked as he lifted up another T-Shirt.

Jack and Carter looked at the shirt, and both dropped the other one and grabbed the one Teal'c was holding.

"Remember Carter, it was your idea! You can have the other one" Jack said.

"No sir, you grabbed it first" she reminded him.

"But Carter, you thought-"

"Enough!" Teal'c said. "I will decide what each of you will give Daniel Jackson" he said calmly.

"Teal'c, remember, I brought you to Santa the first time!" Jack reminded him.

"But I brought you last year!" Carter said.

Teal'c took both of the shirts and put them behind his back. "This is what Daniel Jackson and I do when he wants to watch a video and I, Starwars" he said. "Major Carter, pick a hand"

"Right" she picked.

Teal'c pulled out the first shirt they had been fighting over.

"Yeah!" Jack said as he took the other one. "Sorry…" he said once Carter started glaring at him.

"Oh well, Daniel will like this one better anyways" she said as she walked to the counter.

"Fat chance!" he shouted after her. "Thank you Teal'c, so think Daniel will like it?"

"No." Teal'c replied and walked out of the shop.

--------

_**So? How'd you like it? the 4th one should some soon, probably in a couple of days, cause I can't update it tomorrow...**_


End file.
